


Witching Hour

by TrekFaerie



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hocus Pocus (1993), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Bestiality, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFaerie/pseuds/TrekFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the show, Sarah indulges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> The Hocus Pocus stage show this year inspired me to sin. Sorry, Walt.
> 
> You might think this is crack but I am dead serious about this ship. Don't even start with me.
> 
> Also, Oogie's tongue is officially 8 inches long. In case you ever wondered.

To her credit, Sarah managed to wait until they'd fully left the stage and hidden themselves behind the castle before she lifted up her skirts to her hips for him, an action as easy as breathing.

"How forward," he said, pressing her back against the wall, one hand near her head for support. "I like that in a girl."

"Oh," she said, face cracked wide with a grin, "then you'll really like me."

"I like you plenty already, cher."

"Then let me make you _love_ me."

She was on him like a woman possessed-- after all, 22 years was a hell of a long time for someone like her to go without the touch of a man-- wrapping her legs around his narrow hips as he pushed up against her, claiming her lips in a frightfully violent, hungry kiss.

"Mind if I join in?"

Facilier pulled his head away from hers to turn towards the voice. Slightly dazed, she peered over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of the Boogeyman, Oogie Boogie, standing off to the side and grinning lasciviously at them. She felt more than heard dark chuckle in reply.

"Well, as much as I appreciate you as a colleague and a friend, sir, I think that's the lady's decision-- Ow!"

She had curled her fingers into his shoulders hard enough, apparently, to hurt. "Yes," she said in a low hiss, breath stolen from her by the sheer idea of it. "But, only if you promise to do the best you can."

And that was how Sarah Sanderson ended up behind Cinderella's castle after midnight, her skirts hiked up around her hips, her dress pulled down beneath her breasts, and her back pressed firmly against Facilier's clothed chest as burlap hands rubbed large circles into her thighs. She could feel the millions of bugs and insects that coursed through him like living blood, and it thrilled her like nothing else would.

"I've heard rumors about that tongue of his," Facilier said into the softness of her hair, his large hands taking her breasts and playing with them absentmindedly. He seemed just as entranced by the creature in front of him as she was. "All good things, I assure you."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've lain with a snake." She turned her head to expose the pale flesh of her neck to him, beckoning him with her hands to kiss and bite. "Though, I must say it's never been this literal."

The snake, yellow with black stripes and odd, beady little eyes, was taking its time as it slithered from Oogie's open mouth to the lips of Sarah's cunt-- though, the second it sensed the slick heat there, it rushed itself inside, drawing a cat-like yowl from her at the sudden penetration.

She felt it squirm and writhe as it pushed deeper and deeper into her, and though she tried not to tighten herself around it too hard, she couldn't help but buck her hips up and moan. With the snake tongue thrusting hard inside of her, Facilier's skilled mouth and fingers on her shoulder and breasts, it wasn't long before she climaxed, feet pushing against the cement as her toes curled, moaning brokenly.

When she came down, she saw them staring at her, grinning. She grinned back. "Now, boys," she said, voice raspier from use, "who's next?"

"Oh, no! Villains!"

They looked up at the voice and saw a beautiful blonde woman staring down at them, delicate blue-gloved hands pressed over her mouth in shock. "Guards, guards!"

Long arms lifted Sarah with considerably more ease than she would've thought, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as they, ran, laughing, away from the castle. "Let's move this party over to Haunted Mansion, cher," he said. "That's more our scene than this borin' old castle."

She sighed, content, and drank in that wonderful male smell. Surely her sisters wouldn't mind much if she were just a few hours late returning home...


End file.
